


Under the Stars

by WolffyLuna



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Fan Art, Literal Sleeping Together, Sketches, merrill is technically in her underwear so if you want to avoid that: avoid this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolffyLuna/pseuds/WolffyLuna
Summary: Even after all her years in Kirkwall, Merrill sometimes finds it more comfortable to sleep in the open air, on the roof. Hawke joins her.





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts).



> Based off the prompt: "Merill and home: what’s it like sleeping in a building made of stone when you’ve spent your entire life under the stars? Does she yearn for the dalish ways, or does she prefer a feather bed? How does Hawke react to her preference?"
> 
> I hope you like it!


End file.
